Bailarina
by KtaDeFrost
Summary: Ella, destinada a proteger a lo niños. Él, destinado para divertir a los niños. Ella, que podría morir para salvar a las personas que quiere. Él, que murió por salvar a la persona que quiere. Ellos, destinados a estar juntos. Este sumary, horrendo. (JackXLectora)
1. capitulo 1 parte uno

Capitulo 1: comienzo parte uno

Se encontraba _ hablando animadamente con sus amigas en el salón, cuando el timbre que señalaba que terminaban las clases sonó.

_: Adiós chicas.- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida- nos vemos mañana.

Sus amigas: Adiós _- dijeron al unísono

_ tomó camino a su casa, en Burgess, más específicamente, al lado de Jaime Bennett.

Llegando a su destino, se encontró con la señora Bennett.

_: Hola señora B. ¿cómo está?

Señora B.: ¿bien y tu, _?

_: bien, gracias.- dijo sacando las llaves de su casa.

Señora B.: _, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

_: claro señora B., ¿qué necesita?

Señora B.: es que voy a salir de la ciudad por unos días y quería pedirte que cuidaras a Jaime y a Sophie por ese tiempo.

_: Claro, ningún problema, a ellos les gusta acompañarme al trabajo- dijo sonriente

Señora B.: ¿trabajo? Ah, se me olvidaba que vas a trabajar, es que te ves tan joven como para eso- le regaló una sonrisa- voy a llamar a los chicos.- dicho esto entró a su casa en busca de Jaime y Sophie.

_ entró a su casa y se cambió la ropa como la para hacer cosplay. ( . ), cuando se estaba poniendo la peluca la llamaron a la puerta.

Jaime: ¡_!- le gritaba, le gustaba tanto o más que su hermana estar con ella...(3), lástima que él tiene 12 y ella 17 (/3)

Sophie: deja de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda... enamorado- ésto último lo dijo susurrando bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jaime lo escuchara.

Jaime: ¿¡QUÉ!?- preguntó sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía?

_:- abriendo la puerta- hola peques, pasen, pasen- dijo apartándose de la puerta

Sophie: gracias

vio que Jaime estaba embobado viéndola. le pegó un codazo

Jaime: ¿eh? ¿ah?, ah, si, Gracias- dio una sonrisa nerviosa

_: okey... tenemos poco tiempo, debemos irnos en...- revisó su celular- diez minutos, ¿está bien?- preguntó buscando la aprobación de los niños.

Sophie y Jaime: está bien.

dicho esto cada uno fue por su lado. Sophie fue al sofá a ver TV, mientras que Jaime buscaba la habitación de _.

_: ¿buscas algo?- preguntó de repente detrás de Jaime con la peluca ya puesta.

Jaime: em... yo... estaba... buscando... ¿el baño?- preguntó nervioso e indeciso.

_: ah, el baño está por acá- abrió una puerta.

Jaime: gracias.- dijo a lo que partió corriendo para evitar el momento incómodo y para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo.- ay dios.

xx: ¿ay Dios quién?- preguntó una voz conocida, asustando al sonrojado chico.

Jaime: Jack, ¿cómo entraste?- le susurró, creyendo que _ podría creer que estaba loco si veía o escuchaba que estaba hablando "solo".

Jack: el ventanal estaba abierto- dijo sin darle importancia- vi que estabas aquí y decidí entrar.

en ése momento llaman a la puerta del baño.

_: Jaime, ya nos tenemos que ir, sal ya- dijo apurada, se notaba que no podía llegar tarde.

Jaime: ya voy- salió del baño, bajó las escaleras, salió de la casa y se subió al auto de _, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Jack.

* * *

**hola chicas, este es mi primer fic de Jack Frost -que he subido- así que tengan paciencia-mucha- conmigo please. **

**bueno, yo dejé la primera parte para que vieran con empieza y me dieran su opinión sobre si la sigo o no :) **

* * *

_otra cosa._

necesito chicas-como amigas de _- así que las que quieran me mandan un inbox con sus datos y todo eso :)

se despide

_**Kta...**_


	2. capitulo uno, parte dos

Capitulo 1: comienzo parte dos.

*en el auto*

Jaime: ¿de qué vas disfrazada esta vez?- preguntó con curiosidad

_: voy de River, la mala de la serie Fate/Zero- respondió con la mirada fija en el camino.

Sophie: ¿por qué?- preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

_: porque es el tema de esta semana son "Las Malas del anime".

Sophie: ¿por qué?- preguntó nuevamente.

_: porque el tema de este mes es anime

Sophie: ¿por…- le interrumpieron

Jaime: ¡Sophie!- exclamó

_: no peleen.- paró el auto en un estacionamiento- ya llegamos.- dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Los niños hicieron lo mismo y bajaron del auto.

XX: ¡_!- gritaron detrás suyo.

_: hola Naty, ¿cómo estás?

Naty era una chica de más o menos el mismo porte de _, ojos azules que enamorarían a cualquiera, cabello café chocolate, pero no se notaba porque tenía una peluca puesta. Iba de Camila (vampire hunter D).

Naty: bien, ¿Quiénes son estos peques? – bajo hasta la altura de Jaime y Sophie. Sophie se escondió detrás de la pierna de _.

_: ¿eh? Ya los he traído… ah, se me olvidaba que eres nueva. Ellos son Jaime- apuntó al chico- y Sophie- apuntó a la pequeña.

Naty: hola peques- les dio una cálida sonrisa- ¿vamos?- se paró.

_: vamos.- tomó a los niños de las manos y empezaron a caminar con dirección al estudio de baile.

Carlos: hola chicas, llegan justo a tiempo.- tomó su micrófono de la mesa que estaba al lado.

Todos tomaron posiciones.

Carlos: bienvenidos a: _a bailar_, con el tema de esta semana… malvados del anime- sonó un aplauso grabado y Carlos, con los demás, salieron del escenario dejando a Naty solas.

* * *

Busquen en youtube: Bad Apple Vocaloid ~ Baile. (_ es la de Blanco y Naty la de Rosa). Imaginen que tienen el disfraz en vez de ropa.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de bailar bajaron de escenario y Carlos subió para anunciar el próximo baile.

Naty y _ fueron a tomar agua. Jaime y Sophie se les acercaron.

Sophie: ¡eso estuvo genial!- dijo mientras saltaba y agitaba las manos al mismo tiempo.

Jaime: ella tiene razón, estuvieron geniales.

_:-da una pequeña risilla- Gracias.

Sophie: oye _, ¿me haces un disfraz como el tuyo cuando volvamos?- puso ojos de perrito.

_: claro, y si quieres, cada vez que vengas conmigo al trabajo, vas a venir igual que yo, ¿te parece?-la despeinó.

Sophie: sii- gritó sonriente.

Naty: ya quiero ver a esta peque vestida igual a ti, _- soltaron una pequeña risa.

Pasaron unas horas y el baile a dueto se acercaba. "_el baile a dueto"_ dependía de los televidentes a quien le tocaba. Trataba de que pusieran una canción al azar y tenían que improvisar un baile.

Carlos: los votos se han contado, y los chicos destinados son... ¡MAX BASKERVILLE Y _ FLAMENT!- _ se sorprendió, ahora tenía un baile a dueto con el chico más lindo y popular de escuela (**N/A:** la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo van en su escuela) pero también rompecorazones ¬¬.

Max iba de Uryu Ryunousuke (Fate/Zero), cosa que combinaba un poco con el _.

* * *

Busquen en Youtube: 9495- EXO-K MAMA (_ Es la de Blanco)

* * *

La canción, por suerte, ya la habían ensayado antes, así que _ no tuvo por qué enredarse con los pasos inventados.

*empieza a narrar Jaime*

Cuando _ fue a bailar con ese tal Max, creo que me puse verde de envidia, porque Sophie empezó a reír a carcajadas. Y otra persona igual.

Jack:- ríe un poco- ¿por qué reímos?- preguntó parándose al lado de Sophie

Sophie: es que Jaime está celoso- dijo apenas por la risa

Jack: jaja, ¿celoso? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- dijo despeinando el peinado de Jaime.

Jaime: _ "Flament" al parecer.- dijo mirando fijamente a la pista de baile.

Jack: ¿Y cuántos años tiene? ¿11? ¿12?- preguntó entretenido

Sophie: 17- dijo elevando la vista.

Jack: jaja, diecisie… ¿DIECISIETE?- preguntó asombrado- ¿no crees que está una poco mayorcita como para ti?- volvió a preguntar irónico.

Jaime: no si es amor verdadero.- dijo poniendo los ojos como corazones (a lo anime)

En ese momento _ bajó de la pista de baile y fue con Jaime y Sophie.

_: ¿con quién hablaban?- preguntó extrañada

Sophie: con nadie- respondió haciéndose la inocente.

_: ¿en serio? Es que los vi hablar con alguien… no importa, de seguro estoy loca.

Al oír esto Jack se sintió un poco triste, pero no dijo nada. Solo se fue, no quería incomodar a nadie en ese momento.

_: muy bien, ¡¿Quién quiere comer helados?!- le preguntó a los peques

Sophie: mamá no nos deja comer helados.

Jaime: y menos en el invierno. – completó la frase de su hermana

_: lástima que su madre no está, y volverá en dos meses más, cosa que si se resfrían sanarán en cuestión de días- miró a los chicos con cara de cómplice. Ellos le respondieron.

Caminaron hasta la heladería que no estaba a más de dos cuadras de ahí y compraron sus helados.

Jaime pidió de chocolate, mientras que _ y Sophie de vainilla.

_: ¿sabes, Jaime? Te pareces mucho a mi hermana. A ella también le gusta mucho el chocolate.

Jaime: ¿tienes hermana?- preguntó asombrado

_: si, decían que era igualita a mí, pero no la veo desde que me fui de casa. Debe tener unos once o doce años.- dijo contando números.

Jaime: me gustaría conocerla algún día.- dijo imaginando una mini_ de doce años.

Cuando terminaron su helado regresaron al auto y de vuelta a casa. Llegando _ fue a cambiarse por un conjunto más cómodo.

Se vistió con una ramera color azul marino, unos Jeans negros e iba descalza.

Al llegar pasó directamente a la cocina a hacer la cena. Jaime estaba mirando embobado por donde se había ido la chica.

Sophie pensó que la estaba imaginando desnuda o algo así, así que le dio un zape.

Sophie: pervertido.- volvió a su posición para mirar la tele.

Jaime le devolvió el zape.

Jaime: yo no soy ningún pervertido.- dijo frunciendo el seño

Y empezó la pelea.

Sophie le daba golpes lo más fuerte que podía, mientras que Jaime le daba golpes suaves para que no llorara. Sophie gritaba "_pervertido" _bromeando, claro.

Después de como 10 minutos apareció _, quien, al ver lo que pasaba, los separó rápidamente.

_: ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó

Sophie: yo decía que Jaime es mmm.- Jaime le tapó la boca.

Jaime: solo teníamos una pelea por la tele.

_ enarcó una ceja.

_: bien, vengan a cenar.- dicho esto todos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se hallaban dos tazas de leche, tostadas y un té para _.

Comieron entre risas por los chistes que hacía _. Al terminar ella dijo:

_: ya, a acostarse, chicos, que mañana hay escuela.- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Los chicos se quejaron.

Jaime: ¿no podemos salir a jugar?- puso cara de perrito. Sophie le imitó.

_: bien- vio que eran las ocho de la tarde- hasta las diez y volvemos. ¡Vamos!- gritó abriendo la puerta y tomaba su abrigo.

Sophie: em…, _, ¿no te falta algo?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

_: em…, tengo abrigo, bufanda, guantes… no, no me falta nada.- dijo convencida.

Jaime: _, los zapatos…- susurró, haciendo que _ viera sus pies descalzos.

_: ups, al tiro vuelvo.- subió corriendo las escaleras a ponerse zapatos.

Dos minutos después bajó con unas zapatillas que tenían una gama de color azul.

_: bien, ahora sí, ¡Vamos!- gritó abriendo la puerta.

Los chicos rieron.

*dos hora después*

Los chicos volvían agotados por tanto jugar. Habían hecho un muñeco de nieve, hicieron una guerra de nieve e intentaron, fallidamente, convencer a los padres de sus amigos de salir a jugar con ellos. Al llegar Jaime y Sophie cayeron dormidos inmediatamente.

_: Rayos.- dijo al ver que los tenía que llevar a sus camas.

Tomó primero a Sophie, quien obviamente pesaba mucho menos. La llevó con mucho cuidado por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de invitados donde dormían cada vez que visitaban su casa.

después de dejar a Sophie en su cama,tomó, con mucha dificultad, a Jaime. Subió con aún más precaución las escaleras hasta el cuarto de invitados, lo recostó en la cama que siempre usaba y apagó la luz mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Esa noche, _ tuvo un sueño muy raro.

~sueño~

__ estaba en ningún lugar aparentemente. Todo estaba blanco, cuando, de repente, se escucha una voz._

_X: cuidado- se escuchaba con eco._

__: ¿cuidado? ¿Cuidado con qué?- preguntó mirando a todas partes. _

_X: con p- pi- tch- dijo entrecortado por el eco que había en aquella habitación. _

_: ¿quién?- preguntó de nuevo sin entender.

X: Pitch Black. Amo de la sombras y la oscuridad.

_: ¿quién es él? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con desconfianza a lo que retrocedía lentamente. Paró cuando chocó con algo, o en este caso, alguien.

X: ¿tú madre nunca te contó de mí? ¿O no tuvo tiempo?- preguntó detrás de la chica.

_: no lo sé, mi madre- esto lo dijo con desprecio- ¿me habló de ti? Seas lo que seas.- dijo haciéndose la valiente, pues más miedo que el que tenía no podía ser.

X: Soy Isabel. Tu tataratataratataratataratatara y muchos tátaras más, tía.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_ abrió tanto la boca como los ojos, al parecer su subconsciente la estaba engañando.

_: ¿Y cómo sé que no eres parte de mi subconsciente?- preguntó.

La chica creía que todo esto era una broma pesada por parte de su subconsciente, ya que la tal "_Isabel" _era idéntica a _, como verse en un espejo.

X: el collar.- dijo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica. Levantó su mano mostrando el collar que solía usar su abuela.

_: el collar de la abuela Vilma, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? Ella se lo llevó a la tumba y maldijo a todo aquel que ose robársela.- dijo dando un paso para atrás.

X: ¿me ves cara de ladrona? Claro que se lo pedí.

Al decir esto, la abuela de _ apareció delante ella.

Vilma: es cierto, _. Estás en peligro, y ése collar te ayudará para que no te pase algo.

_: ¿Qué? NO, ME NIEGO A CREER ESTO. USTEDES SOLO SON PARTE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Dicho esto se OBLIGÓ a despertar. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Y los peques debían haber ido al colegio a las siete.

_: creo que me quedé dormida.- se rascó la cabeza.

A los cinco minutos la llamaron por teléfono. Era la Señora B.

_ contestó pesadamente, pero reaccionó cuando supo que los chicos debían estar en el colegio, Y ella igual.

*Llamada telefónica*

_: ¿aló?

Señora B.: hola, _. ¿Los chicos ya fueron a la escuela?- preguntó directamente.

_: em… sí, sí, están en el colegio- mintió.

Señora B.: ¿estás en la escuela?- preguntó preocupada. Claramente no quería que la chica perdiera clases por la culpa de sus hijos.

_: no, no, estoy en la casa.- respondió inmediatamente.

Señora B.: no te preocupes por los chicos, ellos pueden llegar solos a casa...- _ le interrumpió.

_: es que les prometí a los chicos que después de la escuela los llevaría al parque, y yo salgo mucho más tarde.- dijo mientras paseaba por las habitaciones hasta la de los chicos. Empezó a ver como una arena dorada los rodeaba. Se sorprendió tanto que ya no escuchaba lo que decía la señora Bennett

Señora B.: _, ¡_!- le gritó- ¿Me estás escuchando?

_: em… si, si… iré a la escuela, adiós Señora B.- colgó.

*Fin llamada telefónica*

_ empezó a mover a Jaime, quien era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Éste despertó y la arena desapareció.

Jaime: ¿ah?, ¿_?, ¿Qué pasó, por qué me despertaste?- dijo despabilándose.

_: em… nada, es que tenías un tipo de arena dorada en la cabeza, y creí que te estaba pasando algo. Justo como le pasa a Sophie en este momento.- apuntó la arena dorada que estaba en la cabeza de ella.

Jaime: Ah, es sand… Alto, ¿puedes verla?- preguntó impactado.

_: em… si, ¿es algo malo?- preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Jaime: no, es solo que… Mejor acompáñame y despierta a Sophie. Abrígate.- ordenó. _ suspiró y puso la mano en su pecho, pero tocó algo. Miró lo que tenía y lo que vio la sorprendió.

* * *

ok, lo dejaré hasta ahí por problemas de imaginación okno- eso es lo que menos me falta XD- ._., intentaré subir mañana capitulo, pero creo que me será imposible por el colegio.

pd: haré lo que dije en el otro Fic, **subiré caps todas las semanas y si me salto una, subiré maratón en la que sigue, ¿ok?**

_se despide..._

**_Kta_**

bye, bye


	3. Capítulo 2

Jaime: no, es solo que… Mejor acompáñame y despierta a Sophie. Abrígate.- ordenó. _ suspiró y puso la mano en su pecho, pero tocó algo. Miró lo que tenía y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Tenía el collar de la abuela Vilma puesto, decidió dejárselo así, no quería volver a ver el fantasma de su abuela, daba mucho miedo más miedo que como la recordaba.

Jaime: _ rápido, despierta a Sophie. Por cierto, lindo collar, ¿es nuevo?- le apuntó al collar que tenía puesto.

_: em… sí, sí, es nuevo, lo compré hace algunos días…- mintió.

Despertó a Sophie, le dijo que se abrigara y ella también se abrigó.

Se puso su chaleco morado, su abrigo azul, se dejó los pantalones de pijama y se puso sus botas para la nieve que tenía guardadas.

_: terminamos.- dijo bajando las escaleras con una Sophie somnolienta detrás.

Jamie: Aleluya, vamos, con suerte seguirá ahí.- abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.- ¡vamos! ¡Apúrense!- exigió.

_: haber, haber, haber, haber, haber, ¿Quién está a cargo?- preguntó a lo que tomaba a Sophie, quien se había quedado dormida de nuevo, en brazos.

Jamie: tú, es que necesito comprobar una teoría, ¿siiiiii?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

_: está bien, pero que no sea muy lejos, ¿sí?- salió de la casa, y como pudo cerró la puerta. En el camino Sophie fue despertando poco a poco, cuando despertó totalmente, _ la bajó y apresuró un poco el paso al ver que Jamie iba prácticamente corriendo.

Jamie paró en seco a la mitad de la calle, les miró y alzó una ceja, viendo que estaba unas cuadras más adelante que ellas.

Jamie: ¡vamos! Mientras aún soy joven- gritó

No se dio cuenta que venía un auto rápido. _, al ver esto, soltó la mano de Sophie y corrió, más rápido que una persona normal, tiró a Jamie del camino y ella también se quitó de este. Los dos estaban con la boca abierta. De pronto una voz sonó, que, al parecer, solo escuchó _.

X: debiste escucharme.- _ se sacó el collar y lo tiró lejos, tenía el pensamiento, el loco pensamiento, de que el eso tenía algo que ver.

Jamie: ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó boquiabierto.

_: em… ¿no tenías tanta prisa por ir a algún lugar?- preguntó cambiando el tema. Se acordó de que le había soltado la mano a Sophie, se paró y corrió a donde la había dejado, por suerte no se había movido.- Sophie, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al ver que también tenía la boca abierta.

Sophie despertó de su shock.

Sophie: si, si, solo que, ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó aún sorprendida.

_: te lo cuento en la casa, ¿sí?, ahora debemos tener prisa que de seguro Jamie nos matará.- ambas rieron y corrieron hacía donde el chico.

Después de unos dos minutos caminando a paso lento, lo cual molestaba un poco a Jamie, llegaron a su destino: el lago congelado.

_: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la fría nieve.

Jamie la ignoró y se puso a gritar.

Jamie: ¡JACK! ¡JACK!, ¿¡donde estás!?- gritaba.

De repente apareció un chico peli blanco. Éste, al ver a _, queda algo boquiabierto.

Jack: hola, chicos, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó despeinando a Jamie.

Jamie: ¿Puedes verlo?- preguntó tirando de la ramera de la chica.

_: claro, es una persona, obvio que puedo verlo, y tocarlo.- empezó a tocar al peliblanco en la cara, él también estaba boquiabierto en su totalidad.

Jamie: wow, algo debió pasar mientras dormías para que empezaras a creer.- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con un semblante pensativo.

_ pensó en su extraño sueño. Tal vez no fue producto de su imaginación.

Jack: ¿puede… verme?- preguntó MUY sorprendido. Era la primera vez que un adolescente, casi adulto, lo veía.

_: sí, supongo que me pasó algo en la noche para empezar a "creer"- dijo así como siguiéndoles el juego.

Jamie: ¡Alto!- paró de repente- sé que tiene que ver con tu sueño, pero para poder pegar piezas necesito saber que soñaste.- dijo autoritario, como si fuera un detective.

_: yo... no lo recuerdo...- mintió

Jamie: estoy casi seguro de que fue por el sueño. Debemos saber que soñaste.- dijo detectivamente(?

De repente la Aurora se vio en el cielo.

Jack: lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme.- salió volando dejando con la palabra en la boca a los chicos. Estos decidieron volver a casa para que _ se pusiera sus patines y así podrían quedarse jugando un rato.

~En el polo~

Jack llegó lo más rápido que pudo, entró por la ventana. Norte lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Norte: ¿sabes que tenemos puerta?- preguntó acercándose al chico.

Jack: sí, pero es más emocionante entrar por la ventana.- se excusó.

Norte: Bien, lo bueno es que llegaste.- le dio la espalda al peli-blanco y empezó a caminar a donde los demás guardianes.

Tooth: Norte, ¿para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó acercándose al barbudo.

Norte iba a responder su pregunta, pero el suelo empezó a brillar, dando a conocer que la luna estaba hablándoles.

Dibujó a Pitch y a un chica con una sonrisa maligna, después solo a la chica con una sonrisa cálida y luego a un chico.

* * *

**hola,** lamento el cap corto, pero no tengo mucha imaginación... porque tengo sueño, aquí en Chile son las 10 de la noche y se supone que debía estar dormida hace dos horas XD, bueno, **el próximo Capitulo se viene lo mejor. **

_otra cosa,_ no pude subir Cap antes porque tenía que estudiar y ni me dejaron tocar el ordenador, espero me comprendan :)

_se despide..._

**_Kta_**


End file.
